


The Ocean

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Charles Lee Being a Dick, Female Alexander Hamilton, Happy Ending, Oblivious Thomas, Poor Alexander Hamilton, Protective John, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander, was the daughter (he figured hes a boy not a girl) of George Washington, Captain of The Hurricane named after Alexander. But, once Alexander is flung overboard he is touched by the Ocean who gives him a second chance of life by being a siren. He wakes up to another Captain finding him. Alexander needs to get back home.





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably a bit confusing.
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

_She screams, her red locks flying forwards and her blue eyes widening in horror. The force lunged her back, over the ship and into the ocean. The man stares down at her with cold eyes, the waves screech and lunge forward as her body crashes through them. Her outstretched hand goes under followed by the shouts of her mates._

_"Alexandra!" John--her beloved shouts in horror. Her father--the man who adopted her shouts but all she hears is ringing. Water sloshes in her nose and mouth, her eyes sting and her body floats to the bottom._

_"Wait!" A hand shoots forward. Handsome bla--then blackness swallowed her whole._

     "Alexander!" Alexander shoots upwards, his mouth slacks and strains to hold his scream. Thomas Jefferson--the man and Captain of this ship who found him. He's the Captain he once fought, the one who werefamily (the crew he began with) despised and yet here he was.

     "Alexander, you--what's wrong?" Thomas questions and he slowly approaches him and sits down. He stares at the boy's wide violet-blue eyes. Alexander stares back at the now familiar brown.

    _"Alexandra, my daughter, you must head down to your chambers until John comes to collect you!" Mr. Washington--his father--shouts. The ship rocks and waves crash against the ship. Alexander looks at the ship approaching them before reluctantly following the Maiden-Peggy._

_Peggy yanks the door open and they both scramble in. They both yelp when the ship shakes and surges to the right. They're flung down and Peggy crashes against the wall followed by Alexander. The young girl slumps down unconscious, Alexander fixes the dress he was wearing and touches his head where blood flows freely._

_A shout catches his attention from outside, without a moment of hesitation he grabbed his cloak. Wrapped securely around him while covering his face, he grabs the sword he hid under his bed. Rushing forward he rips the door open to see John on the floor with Thomas towering over him. Gritting his teeth he surges forward and barrels his body against the man's body._

_He raises his sword high, he makes eye contact with him. Thomas stares at the blue eyes before shoving the girl off him, Alexander grunts and rips his dress under his boots. He swings and clashes swords with another._

     "Nothing," he says tentatively. "Bad dream." He swings his legs over the bed and slides on his boots.

     Thomas nods in understanding and hands the boy a loose shirt before leaving. Alexander pulls his shirt off before staring at the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. There was a scar now on it, it was the price he had to pay to not have breasts. _God, what would John_ _think_ _?_ He thinks with dry eyes.

     _John moves his mouth to her neck where he playfully bit. Alexandra breathes in deeply and exhales_ _slowly_ _when John fondles her breast. She rests her_ _head_ _against John's shoulders in bliss yet she was uncomfortable._

 _"God. Alexandra," John breathes out and thats when it struck her. Alexandra._ _It's_ _Alexander, she thinks_ _suddenly_ _and it all made sense. Her reason for disliking dresses and being called a lady._

 _Alexander looks at the boy in front of him, the love of his_ _life._ _God, what would he think?_

He yanks the shirt over and tucks it into his pants. He grabs his jacket and leaves it open with the hood on, covering half his face like always. Sword against his hip he leaves the room and heads for upstairs. The sun shines brightly and he squints against the light.

     "Hey, Alex. Mind lending me a hand?" James Madison, Thomas Jefferson's right hand man, asks. He stares at the short man--someone who sees him as a friend and not someone to lust for.

     _"Hey, Thomas! Thomas,_ _there's_ _a man!" A man shouts and Alexander flutters his eyes open. His heart was still pounding and his hands grab at the necklace that was now around his neck._

 _Sitting up his hair tumbles down his shoulders and in his face. "Hey! You alright!?" He looks up to see a short man, Alexander took in his surroundings. He was on a beach, like promised, and the Ocean was lightly touching his_ _feet_ _reminding him that he has_ _it's_ _protection._

 _"Yes...yes_ _I_ _am._ _Who_ _are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _James Madison," he says and like a gentleman he grabs his hand to help him. "And_ _what's_ _yours?"_

_He bites his lip as James helps him up. "Alexander," he lies. A second chance, Alexander thinks and offers James a shaky smile._

"Of course," he says and leans down to help pick up a crate. James smiles nervously at the strength the man in front of him possess. Alexander ignores the man and helps him brings the crate back down.

     _"I_ _can't_ _believe_ _you did that, John! The General will be so pissed!" Alexander says quietly to John but grins nonetheless. John decked_ _Charles_ _in the face when Charles whistled at Alexander._

 _"It_ _doesn't_ _matter, I was defending my_ _life's_ _honor," John tells him. Alexander's grin broadens and his cheeks burn._

 _Later that night, Alexander was heading down to his room after a late night reading. Hands shoot forward and wrap around his mouth and he screams loudly when_ _he's_ _pulled backward._ _He's_ _shoved backwards and he catches glimpse of_ _Charles_ _Lee's_ _cols eyes._

_Stumbling, Alexander gasps and tilts backwards. Charles, without a second thought slams his hand to his cheek and he's rammed over board. He screams, his red locks flying forwards and his blue eyes widening in horror. The force lunges him back, over the ship and into the ocean._

_Charles stares down at him with cold eyes, the waves screech and lunge forward as his body crashes through them. His outstretched hand goes under followed by the shouts of his mates._

_"Alexandra!" John--his beloved shouts in horror. His father--the man who adopted him shouts but all he hears is ringing. Water sloshes in his nose and mouth, his eyes sting and his body floats to the bottom._

_"Wait!" A hand shoots forward. Handsome dark eyes are the first thing he notices. The man looks up at the Ocean and pleads. "Spare her life! Please!" The Ocean seems to tighten around them and suddenly Alexander can breathe._

_Darkness swallows him whole and then he's blinking and his body feels like he's on fire. The man is there, his black locks floating above him with water all around them. Alexander looks down and his body has changed, his breasts were gone, he notices and then he crosses his legs he wonders if something **else** had been replaced._

_"She's giving you a second chance of life," the man whispers and cups Alexander's face. "Never take this necklace off, this is what is keeping you alive underwater," he explains. A necklace was now on his neck, it was beautiful even in the water._

_Their locks tangle together and bubbles float around them._

_"Listen to me, your voice is your deadliest weapon. You'll be a siren, you'll protect the Ocean now, do you understand?" Alexander nods, dazed. "You can choose when to kill someone with your voice but listen, one you are a Siren you will be attractive everyone. " Alexander didn't understand that part._

_Now he did, Alexander had stunning eyes but now they sunk into you and lured you in and his body--that was now of a mans--was the one all desired. The Ocean has given him a second chance of life, a second chance to live as he will. As a man. It was all like a dream._

_André was his name and he went through a similar thing as Alexander. The Ocean had promised them protection as long as they returned it. Now, André joins Alexander up on the ship with Thomas Jefferson as sirens disguised as humans. A second chance of life._  
  
      Alexander's eyes fling open and he screams loudly when he's tossed to the side....

     He's slammed to the floor and he breathes in sharply as he feels the boat rock unsteadily. Boots slam against the floor and his door is ripped open. "Alexander?!" Alexander shakily stands up and looks at the man. "We're under attack from a ship we haven't seen in a while!"

    "They lost somebody about 3 years ago and now they look _angry_ _!_ You need to stay here until we tell you so!" Then he's gone. Alexander's heart pounds and he licks his dry lips. Slowly he grabs his sword and cloak, bringing the hood over his eyes he slams past the door and up the stairs.

    Rain pours heavily on him and a shout catches his attention. His heart speeds up and he rams his body into the familiar man. Instead of embracing him---Alexander swallows thickly and stands in front of Thomas protectively--Instead of embracing _John Laurens_ he stands his ground.

    "Leave," Alexander says lowly. John stares at him, cold and unmoving before lunging forward with a shout. Alexander jumps back and clashes swords with him. "John, do you not remember me?" John looks confused as to why this man looks torn but pays no mind when he remembers the task at hand.

     "Thomas Jefferson, the man of the hour. The man who gave us Charles Lee as a offering of peace. The man who gave us the murderer of my daughter," A familiar voice growls. Alexander snaps his head to the side to stare at the man, his father.

    "Georg--!" He's cut off by the ship purging to the left and he's flung forward. He screams with the others, who are all flung too. The winds were harsh and lightning was flashing all around them. Alexander gasps as his foot gets caught between two crates.

    "Alexander!" Thomas shouts and grunts when the ship lurches to the side. Alexander screams as the crates fly forward and smash into his body sending him barreling to the side. His hand shoots forward to grab at the edge, his body feets away from the roaring waves.

    His cloak is ripped away from him by the winds that bite at his fingers. His red locks fly out and frightened blue eyes catch Washington's. His eyes widen at the familiar violet-blue eyes and he rushes forward to catch the boy.

    "Alexander!" André suddenly comes rushing by. "Alexander, we must go! The crates will cause harm to the animals nearby if we don't remove them!" And then he jumps off the ship. Alexander without a second thought follows and let's go.

    "Alexandra!" Washington shouts and tries to catch the boy who vanishes in the waves. John looks up at the name and rushes forward also.

     Alexander feels the familiar sting of the water before it vanishes by the comfort of the Ocean. He swims forward and looks at the crates that were rushing to the bottom. He rushes forward and wraps his arms around one while André follows and catches the cloak that was ripped away from Alexander.

    With struggle they both drag the items to a little cave before rushing forward to grab more that were barreling themselves to the bottom of the Ocean. Hissing, Alexander ignore the barrel as it drags it's corner on his arm slicing it open. Instead he grabs it and brings it back to the cave.

     "They're coming for us," André says in wonder and in awe. Alexander glances upwards to see two bodies slam into the Ocean. Alexander and André's eyes widen at the sight of Thomas and John both underwater.

     "They're going to drown!" Then they're both rushing forward and the Ocean helps push them forward. The water tightens around the two humans knocking them unconscious, and with nods André and Alexander drag the unconscious men up.

    "Holy shit--!" They both dive under, barely dodging the ship that sinks down slightly at another crash of waves. "To the nearest beach," André says. They both swim off to the nearest shore.

     Morning comes soon enough, with two ships coming closer to the little island. Alexander shouts and waves his injured arm that was wrapped in a bandage. "Here," André says and hands Thomas gun to Alexander. Alexander points it upwards and pulls the trigger, red explodes upwards and creates a cloud of dust in the air with a _boom_ _!_

Before they knew it the boats were there, and people were flooding off. "John!" Peggy shouts as she and her sisters rush to the unconscious man.

    "Thomas!" James rushes forward and crouches next to the man who slowly opens his eyes. Without hesitation James smacks the man in the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You wanna die?! You're lucky you're here--how did you even get here?!"

    Alexander and André share a look before dismissing the statement with a shake of their hand. Alexander stares at the crew he grew up with, Washington takes a step forward. "Do I know you?"

    "I was tossed overboard 3 years ago by a man named Charles Lee. The Ocean gave me a second chance of life, a life that I wanted in exchange for that I serve her now and that I must protect her," Alexander says and motions to the Ocean. "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I'm a man. Thomas Jefferson found me and André on a beach and ever since then I've been helping them."

    "Alexandra?" John says softly. Alexander shakes his head and crouches next to the man who grew up so much from the boy he once knew. "Alexander," he corrects himself and flings himself to Alexander. "Alexander," he says quietly in disbelief as he hugs him tightly.

    "God, Alexander I missed you so much," he cries silently. Alexander slowly wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly.

    "I missed you too," Alexander says shakily. Washington slowly hugs the two tightly and they cry.

    "Thank you," Lafayette-Alexander's best friend--says to Thomas. Thomas looks up at him through his fingers and offers them a smile. ("Shit, did you really have to hit me?" Thomas says to James who shrugs.)

    "Huh, i never knew," Thomas tells Alexander. "I never knew you were the Generals daughter that went missing. Holy shit that's some fiction shit there." Nobody paid him no mind.


End file.
